


【翻译】Peak Effect 高峰期 by astolat

by lotusfire666



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>译者：Avidya</p>
    </blockquote>





	【翻译】Peak Effect 高峰期 by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peak Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/676020) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> 译者：Avidya

药物在他嘴里留下一股令人愉快的黏腻余味，就像上好的牛奶糖，后味甘甜悠长。这一点不像他进行抗药训练时接触过的东西——不像任何你该抗拒的东西。不眩晕、感觉不模糊，也不耳鸣；John只感到像要融化似的舒服，像有一台吊车吊走了肩上千钧重的悲伤和悔恨。他又感到自己是活着的了，更棒的是，他感到自己还配活着，还配感觉这么好。  
  
“John，”Harold在说话，气喘吁吁。  
  
“这太妙了，”John说着，抽开皮带，轻轻啮咬Harod腰上柔软的皮肤；Harold轻叫了一声，再次努力躲开。“天，这真是太——”他找不到合适的词。他整个人像在灼灼发光。欲望那么急迫，他又那么想要分享；他想要Harold也感到同样的舒服。他磨蹭着Harold的肚子，将Harold另一只手腕也交到左手中，这样他就能一手将对方的两只手一起固定在墙上了。他将Harold的裤子再往下拽几分，跟着又蹭上去。  
  
“不，”Harold说，声音急迫。“John。你不要这样。John。”  
  
“问题是，”John快活地说，“我看得出你可不真心反对。”他用脸颊蹭着Harold的阳具，那东西在内裤里已经硬了，但这这不是唯一凭据，更重要的是，Haorld完全缺乏恐惧，John嘴唇擦过赤裸的皮肤时，听到Harold呼吸愉快的急促，感到Harold的身体向他凑近，不是避开。Harold是想要的，他只是担心John，但现在看来这种担心完全无关紧要，就像路边的一只蝴蝶一朵花。  
  
John摸上Harold内裤的裤腰，男人的呼吸又是一滞，拼命挪过桎梏中的手腕，抓住John的手。“问我点什么，”他突然说。“什么都行——你想知道什么——”  
  
John不禁大笑。“你家地址是什么？”他笑着问，亲亲Harold的大腿。  
  
Harold用力咽一下唾沫。“西75街132号，”他说，声音低得几乎听不见。  
  
John停下，抬头看着他，有点上钩了。“真的？”他问。  
  
“真的，”Harold说。“如果你愿意，我们现在就可以去。”  
  
John动摇了；他跪在小巷地上，感到又硬又凉又潮，而Harold的住处呢，会有床、或沙发，或浴室，还有各种美好的选项。那地方也不算远。“听起来确实不错，”他说。“你打算在路上从我身边逃跑吗？”  
  
“从这种选项的美好前景来看，”Harold说，“我愿意寄托的希望首先还是这种药能有一个相对短的高峰期。”  
  
“好吧，”John说。他提起了Harold的裤子。  
  
两人走着，Harold很安静，也没做逃跑之类的傻事。John继续捏着他的手腕，更多是为了好玩、而不是防备。他用拇指愉快地扫着对方激烈跳动的脉管，倾听Harold加快的呼吸。这让他一路上都硬得发疼，但甚至连这疼也是好的。他仰脸迎接如丝的细雨，两人周匝的霓虹灯被雨丝涂抹成了模糊的色块，他看看就微笑，将Harold的手举到唇边，轻吻手腕，用舌尖描绘丝丝的掌纹。Harold嗓子深处发出一点细微而危急的声响，浑身打了个战。“John，”他说，他的声音在摇荡。  
  
“我们就快到了，”John如梦似幻地说，让两人十指紧扣。Harold的手握起来感觉很好，温暖、方正、有力。过了一会儿，Harold也回握住了他的手。John快乐地看着他，Harold忧心忡忡地回视，但紧握的手没有丝毫疑惑。  
  
Harold开锁时，他忍不住将男人微压在门上，饥渴地厮磨对方的后颈。保安系统十分精巧，Harold稍微犹豫了一下。“请别启动警报，”John说。“你只会害得几个警卫今晚过不好。”  
  
“对，我知道，”Harold说。“我想那或者能给我争取十分钟。”  
  
“这算是玩笑吗？”John问，稍微有点不高兴。“一分钟，顶天了。”  
  
“那我想确实可以免了，”Harold喃喃道，推开了门。  
  
Harold匆匆向前走，在两人间拉开一小段距离。John也不急于追赶。他脱下大衣挂在衣帽架上，将鞋袜留在门边，赤脚悠然向Harold走去，边走边四处张望。  
  
门厅连着客厅，空间广大，放着一架三角钢琴，还有一张大沙发，看起来很舒适。John脱下外套搭在扶手上，扯松领带，继续打量着向前走。到处都是书。这时Harold已经退进屋子深处，盯着那儿的一个书架。  
  
Harold身上还套着大衣，John来到他身后，伸手替他脱下来。衣服滑下肩膀，Harold紧张地咽了咽唾沫，但没反抗。“到沙发这儿来，”John说，埋头轻吻他的脖子。赤裸的肌肤因为一路小雨而冰凉微湿，John舔了上去。  
  
Harold又发了个抖，但不挪步，反而猛然伸手从书架取下一本书；John正要拿走书、将他领到舒服的地方，他却将书翻开了：书中夹着一张照片，他微笑站在身穿礼服的Ingram身旁，这是张婚礼照片,Ingram的婚礼。他拿出照片，举过肩膀。  
  
John接过照片，踏前一步，贴住Harold的背，另一只手拦腰搂住他。“我已经知道你和Ingram在IFT是搭档了，”他说。不过切实看到证据还是令他欣喜，Harold生活的任何一个碎片对他都像是珍宝。  
  
“这是在他和Julie Davenham的婚礼上，”Harold说。他语速很快，透着紧张。“我想你已经见过他们的儿子，William——”  
  
“是啊，”John说，“他还在苏丹，”然后扯松Harold的领带，手指拂过他的下巴和脖颈，咬咬他的耳垂。  
  
“他是——他是——我——唉，”Harold说，气喘咻咻；他让John带着向沙发走了几步，又冲口而出，“你从不觉得奇怪么，他知道我活着，Grace却不知道？”  
  
John住了手。这问题他确实想过。他私人电脑里有个文件夹，装满线索、关联、零碎地址和有待解答的问题：哪几个Harold已经死了，哪几个还活着；哪几个确实“存在”，哪几个又只是档案和文件敷衍成的空壳。  
  
“Nathan是个——Nathan总是理解人，喜欢人，”Harold说，语速仍然太快。“他有许多朋友，许多——关联；很早——我们刚开创IFT的时候，我就知道，他不可避免会把我的真实身份散播得太广。”  
  
“但Harold Wren不是你的真实身份，”John说着，转过Harold的身体，让他面对自己，开始解他领口的纽扣。Harold捉住他的双手。John扬起眉毛，稍微露出不胜其扰的表情。Harold一定得明白，这是没用的。  
  
“不——不，确实不是。但已经是我当时唯一的名字了，”Harold说。“我意识到如果我——如果我继续——我意识到——”他声音扬上去，起起伏伏，因为John沿着他的下巴亲下去，已经亲到了他的咽喉。  
  
“你可以晚点儿再告诉我，”John建议。他已经解开衣领，于是继续向下进发，一颗扣子，又一颗扣子。哦，瞧，Harold的乳头已经硬了。他用拇指揉弄着其中一个，力气不小。  
  
Harold急抽一口气。“我把Harold Wren送进保险业，好让他远离Nathan的工作，”他抢回自己的衣襟，重新合拢。John暂且由他；反正也得先解开马甲。“我另造一个身份，让他在IFT工作。那就是——是，是那个永不升迁的小职员，你随便赶走了的——”  
  
“他是自己逃的，我得说，”John微笑反驳。  
  
“再后来，我给了Grace一个别的——一个别的名字，”Harold说，拼命挣脱John的手，但这时马甲已经彻底解开了。“Nathan从来不知道；他从来不知道我和她在一起。”  
  
“真极端，Harold，”John评论说。  
  
“我——我已经开始创建TM了，那时候，”Harold说。“我已经知道——”他不再后退，喉结动了动，眼睛扫向一边，不愉快的表情爬上面庞。“知道大概有理由需要保护她，”他继续道。“如果我不听取警告，如果我不离开她的生活——”  
  
John感到一波同情和怜爱。“自从放弃了她，”他轻声道，“你就一直孤单着。”  
  
“是的，”Harold回答，声音很低。然后他猛然抬起头，瞪着眼睛急匆匆地圜转，“但那不是重点——唔唔唔唔唔！”  
  
他被压在钢琴上。John手臂分别撑在他两侧，将他固定在中间，亲吻他，粗暴而甘甜，想清楚地让他知道，他再也不孤单了；他不需要孤单。“这会很棒的，Harold，”他贴着男人的嘴唇柔声说，然后再次亲吻，“信任我。我会让你非常、非常舒服。”  
  
“喔，上帝，”Harold说，声音已经快碎了。John一条腿卡进他腿间，进进退退，慵懒地撩动。  
  
“来，”John说。“我们躺下。”  
  
“楼——楼上有张床，”Harold说。“要大得多——我敢肯定那一定更舒服——”  
  
“依我看，这就够好了，”John说。“但比较比较也行。我们在这儿做完就上去试试。”他拽住Harold的皮带，将他转过身，Harold跌撞了几步，但John扶着他，不让他跌倒，将他转到正确方向，然后使劲儿推了他一把。Harold扑通一声跌进沙发，惊喘着撞上靠背。他仰头无助地看着John，从衬衣到马甲到外套全都大敞四开，露出赤裸的胸膛。  
  
John欢快地冲他笑着，准备跪下了，Harold忽然开口，“为什么你不——你可以先脱衣服。”他用力咽一下唾沫，继续道，“我会乐意——我会非常乐意欣赏你——”  
  
“会么，”John好笑地反问，但他能断定Harold这是实话。再说，他也不介意炫耀一番。他先解开袖口，然后是衬衣，动作不慌不忙。Harold想看向一旁，但眼睛转来转去总是回到John胸膛上。John解开皮带扣，抽掉皮带，向Harold走去。“裤子你来替我解不好么？”  
  
Harold闭上眼睛。然后舔舔嘴唇。John捉起他的手正要轻轻放在自己裤腰上，Harold忽然开口，“我真正的名字是——是——”他又咕咚一咽口水。“Henry Canarvon。”  
  
John眨了眨眼。他本来已经笃定Harold真名就是Harold了，姓则是某种动物——不是鸟类，那会太明显——但至少是一个实意名词。他缓慢地绽开微笑。“你多数化名都相似，原来是故意的，”他说。“这样想要从化名来追查你身份的人就会以为——”  
  
“是的，”Harold说。  
  
John到底跪了下来，他被这件事迷住了，他要更近地瞧着Harold的脸。Harold一味盯视地面。“你连名字也抛弃了，”他说。“这真了不起。”必须与别人互动长达几周甚至几月，你才能适应一个新名字，只有必须时你才这么做，比如名字非常特别，本身就会引起注意。“Henry”可算不上特别。  
  
“我——我母亲叫我Harry，”Harold说，John俯身凑近，让他不由磕巴。“我告诉MIT的人，那是我小名，说过几次，好——好让转换更顺利。”  
  
“这点Nathan知道吗？”John低声问。他舔了舔Harold的下唇。  
  
“不，”Harold说，声音有些发尖。John心里偷偷溢出一种自私的满足。“Nathan以为——Nathan一直相信我真名就叫Harold Wren。他——John，请别。”  
  
“嘘，Harold，没关系的，”John说。他再次亲吻Harold两只手腕，然后摸向了他的皮带。  
  
“怎么会没有——一定还有，”Harold说着，拼命想要挣脱。“一定还有更多你想知道的事。问我，John，请你——”  
  
“现在我真正想知道的是你更喜欢哪个，口活儿还是手活儿，”John说。“我个人一般偏好口活儿，但说实话，我对你的手也有种迷恋，所以——”  
  
“你不想知道更多TM的事？”Harold拼死一搏。“它怎么工作，它是什么意思——”  
  
“Harold，你真的宁肯告诉我这个都不想和我上床？”  
  
“我当然宁肯和你上床，”Harold厉声说，一把拍开John的手。“但鉴于我对你现在的情况有责任——”  
  
“我喜欢现在的情况，”John说。“如果我不在这种情况，我们就不会像现在这样了。”  
  
“是的，这就是困难的重点，”Harold咬着牙说，还在拼命与John争夺自己皮带的控制权。  
  
“别误会，”John说，“我还算清楚，知道我不配跟你干。但我想，我肯定能让你觉得干一下也值得。”  
  
“你不——什么？”Harold说，两眼瞪着他。John抓住机会，终于抽出了皮带扔在一旁。Harold吓得跳了一下，追悔莫及地看着那件东西落在一边。John一手伸向Harold膝弯，飞速将他的双腿撩上沙发。Harold胳膊乱挥地摔上去，平摊在坐垫上。John也随着坐上沙发，抬起Harold一条腿放在自己膝盖上，这样他就卡进了Harold两腿之间：这个位置很方便，他可以慢慢解对方的裤子，再也不用担心他躲开了。  
  
“John，”Harold说，明知徒劳还是继续努力，“John，听我说，如果说——如果——我会非常——喔，上帝。”  
  
“那么我想，”John说，用掌根上下摩挲Harold的阴茎。“先来个口交，然后或者你愿意用手给我弄出来，然后我们就上楼——”  
  
Harold两手抓住John乱动的手，抓得死死的。“John，”他轻声叫。他声音里的什么让John犹豫了，不禁听下去。“你对我来说是极其宝贵的。这一生，我没有——我没有爱过很多人。我信任的人就更少。如果你没被下药，如果你是真正自愿的，我会很高兴和你发生关系。”他微微红了脸，看向旁边。“我会——我会把它当作人生中的一大喜悦。”他喉结动了动，继续柔声说，“John，我请求你别——别把它变成我会永远后悔的事情。”  
  
John定定看着Harold的双手，它们合握在自己手上。他感到脑袋很怪，似乎很小；他头晕得出奇。“Harold，”他轻声叫道。他感到无助。他胸口很疼。他想要——他想要Harold的手摸着他，他想要亲吻他，他想要把Harold的阴茎含在口里。他想要和他一起躺下，躺在楼上那张大床上，他想要——  
  
Harold深深吸一口气。“过来，”他说，声音非常柔和。“请听话，John。”  
  
John盲目地跟随着他轻柔的拉扯，重新爬回到沙发上。沙发足够宽，能让他们俩同时侧卧，身体贴合，四肢缠绕。Harold的手放在他后颈上，揽着他；两人额头贴着额头。John在发抖。Harold的身体紧贴着他的，那样温暖甜美。“Harold，”他悄语，声音中充满渴望。  
  
Harold犹豫了片刻，然后凑过去轻轻亲吻他的脸颊，吻在非常接近嘴角的地方。  
  
#  
  
John很晚才醒，醒得很慢，宿醉感很浓。嘴里有股鲜明的苦味。阳光明晃晃地从后窗泼进来。Harold被挤在他和沙发靠背之间，一条胳膊搂在John的腰上，抱着他。闭着眼睛，眼镜不知夜里什么时候摘掉了。呼吸因为睡了一夜而有点酸味，扑在John嘴唇上。  
  
John静止不动。阳光一分一寸地向他们逼近。最后终于爬上沙发腿，然后落在Harold脸上。John看着他皱眉，嘟囔，然后那双眼睛像蝶翼似的颤抖着，睁开了，看着他。  
  
两人都不说话。最后还是Harold清了清嗓子，问，“你怎么样？”  
  
“好了，”John说，“代谢出去了。”  
  
Harold略一点头。两人都凝定着。John一句话也说不出来，恐惧和期望堵住了嗓子；同时他也一动不能动。Harold他——他所说的一切，所做的一切，全是为了保护John。只是这样罢了，他明知就只是这样罢了，但——  
  
Harold又清清嗓子，然后说起话来，从两人接近的程度来看，声音或许大了些。“我——大概我应该说清楚我——我的意思——我对你保证过永远不对你说谎，John。我昨晚照样做到了。”  
  
John仍然不能开口。Harold看向一旁，然后突然再次开口，“这并不是说——我希望我不需要说得那么清楚，我永远不会——”他盲目地摸索着沙发靠背，想找到一个支点让自己坐起来；他颧骨上泛起了淡红的色块，而一瞬间，John突然万分厌恶自己的懦弱；他强迫自己行动，靠过去，吻住Harold的嘴，让他感到自己所有不顾一切的决心。这几乎是不可说的；他只能悄声呼唤，“Harold。”  
  
Harold不再挣扎着起身了。他们躺回了沙发里，相互拥抱着。  
  
  
fin.


End file.
